The Bebop Players Present:Faye
by Orange Blossom Nin
Summary: A parody of the 1954 movie Sabrina with Audrey Hepburn and Humphrey Bogart I do hope you enjoy it!!
1. Once upon a time

The Bebop Players Present: Faye  
  
With:  
  
Faye Valentine as Faye Fairchild  
  
Spike Spiegel as Spike Lariby  
  
Vicious as Vicious Lariby  
  
Jet as Faye's Uncle Jet Fairchild  
  
Ein as Ein the dog  
  
Ed as Elisabeth  
  
Annie as Annie Lariby  
  
Mau Yenri as Mau Lariby  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bebop or the movie Sabrina with Audrey Hepburn and Humphrey Bogart  
  
I hope you enjoy this story I absolutely adore the movie and when I remembered the picture with Faye Valentine as Audrey Hepburn and it all clicked. This story may seem a little odd but it was made back in the 1950's so I do hope you will understand that the Characters are going to be extremely OOC Thank you! Love ya all!  
  
P.S. If you want you can suggest movies for me to do once this is over if anything comes to mind ^_~  
  
~~{~{@}~~{~{@}~~{~{@}~~{~{@}~~{~{@}~~{~{@}~~{~{@}~~{~{@}~~{~{@}~~{~{@}~~{~{@ }~~{~{@}~~{~{@}~~{~{@}~~{~{@}~~{~{@}~~{~{@}~~{~{@}  
  
Prologue: Once upon a time.  
  
Once upon a time on the north shore of Long island some 30 miles from New York. There lived a small girl on a large estate, the estate was very large indeed and had many servants.  
  
There were gardeners to take care of the gardens and a tree surgeon on a retainer. There was a boatman to take care of the boats, to put them in the water in the spring and scrape their bottoms in the winter.  
  
There were specialists to take care of the grounds, the outdoor tennis court and the indoor tennis court. The outdoor swimming pool and the indoor swimming pool, and there was a man of no particular title who took care of a small pool in the garden for a goldfish named George.  
  
Also on the estate there was a chauffeur by the name of Jet Fairchild who had been imported from England years ago, together with a new Rolls Royce. Jet was a fine chauffeur of considerable polish like the eight cars in his care and he had a niece by the name of Faye.  
  
It was the eve of the annual six-meter yacht races and has it been traditional on Long Island for the past 30 years. The Lariby's were giving a party it never rained on the night of the Lariby party. The Laribys wouldn't have stood for it. There were four Lariby's in all, Father, Mother, and two sons. Annie and Mau Lariby were married in 1906 and among their many wedding presents was a townhouse in New York and this estate for weekends the Townhouse has since been converted into Sax Fifth Avenue.  
  
Spike Lariby the elder son graduated from Yale, were his classmate's voted him the man most likely to leave his alma mater Fifty million dollars.  
  
His brother Vicious went through several of the best eastern collages for short periods of time and through several marriages for even shorter periods of time. He is now a successful six gold polo player and is listed on Spike's tax return as a Six hundred-dollar deduction.  
  
Life was pleasant among the Lariby's for this was as close to heaven as one could get on Long Island. 


	2. The party

The Bebop Players Present: Faye  
  
With:  
  
Faye Valentine as Faye Fairchild  
  
Spike Spiegel as Spike Lariby  
  
Vicious as Vicious Lariby  
  
Jet as Faye's Uncle Jet Fairchild  
  
Ein as Ein the dog  
  
Ed as Elisabeth  
  
Annie as Annie Lariby  
  
Mau Yenri as Mau Lariby  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bebop or the movie Sabrina with Audrey Hepburn and Humphrey Bogart  
  
I hope you enjoy this story I absolutely adore the movie and when I remembered the picture with Faye Valentine as Audrey Hepburn and it all clicked. This story may seem a little odd but it was made back in the 1950's so I do hope you will understand that the Characters are going to be extremely OOC Thank you! Love ya all!  
  
P.S. If you want you can suggest movies for me to do once this is over if anything comes to mind ^_~  
  
~~{~{@}~~{~{@}~~{~{@}~~{~{@}~~{~{@}~~{~{@}~~{~{@}~~{~{@}~~{~{@}~~{~{@}~~{~{@ }~~{~{@}~~{~{@}~~{~{@}~~{~{@}~~{~{@}~~{~{@}~~{~{@}  
  
Chapter One: The party  
  
"Come on down from their Faye" a voice called up to the girl in the low tree next to the open patio were the party was going on. "Come on" Jet said again watching as his young niece climbed down from the thick branch she had been laying on.  
  
"You better go to your room and finish your packing" he said. Faye glanced over at the party particularly over at Vicious who was dancing with a young woman.  
  
"Who's that girl Uncle?" she asked him her ponytail swinging slightly as she looked over at him.  
  
"Which girl?" he asked wiping his hands on the rag he held. His shirtsleeves were rolled up and on his head was a chauffeur's cap. He had been washing one of the cars with Sabrina when she had wandered off.  
  
"The one dancing with Vicious" she said in her distinct British accent that she had picked up from her uncle thou his was softer then hers.  
  
Jet glanced over at the party just as a rather flippant giggle raced through the air. " Her name's Vanhorn, Gretchen Vanhorn chase national bank." he said looking back at her.  
  
Faye gazed down at her hand which was playing with the checkered skirt of the dress she wore "I hate girls that giggle all the time," she said as another giggle reached their ears. Her long lashes fluttered gently as she glanced at her uncle again.  
  
"You hate every girl Vicious looks at" he said gently "Faye you can't go on like this about Vicious all your life, You understand that. You.You got to get over it" he said watching his niece.  
  
"Yes Uncle" she said softly  
  
"It's good your going away I only hope it far enough" Jet said  
  
"Yes Uncle" she said her voice on the verge of tears.  
  
"Come along Faye" he said handing her the slippers she had left in the courtyard.  
  
"In a minuet Uncle you go ahead" she said playing with the shoes her eyes downcast. "I'll be up soon"  
  
Jet sighed heavily and walked back into the courtyard wondering whatever he was going to do with that child.  
  
Faye glanced back over at the party; Jet was in the middle of whispering softly to the girl. Gretchen giggled again shaking her head then slipped away from the corner they had been in.  
  
Grinning widely Vicious walked over to the bar and selected a fine bottle of champagne, slipping two glasses into the back pockets of his pants. He walked over to the leader of the Orchestra and whispered softly into his ear for a moment.  
  
Then he walked off the patio and onto the path, slipping back into the shadows Sabrina watched him come and walk past her. Boldly she jumped off of the bench she had been standing on startling him.  
  
"Oh it's you Faye," he said in a relieved voice.  
  
"Hello Vicious" she said with a small smile.  
  
"I thought I heard somebody," he said grinning at her and then continuing on his way.  
  
Faye watched him go "No it's nobody" she said back to him even though he couldn't hear her.  
  
Making up her mind she quickly followed him to the indoor tennis court, snooping outside the windows.  
  
Watching she saw as Vicious meet up with Gretchen as the tune 'Isn't it Romantic' played softly in the background from the Orchestra.  
  
Finally she left them just as they began dancing softly Gretchen giggling madly. Sadly she made her way back to the courtyard and mounted the steps that led up the apartments over the Garage.  
  
She ran past her Uncle's apartment and was just about to go into hers when he opened the window and called to her.  
  
"Faye" he called, slowly she walked back over to his window and stood in front of him.  
  
"Yes Uncle?"  
  
"You won't forget your passport in the morning"  
  
"No Uncle"  
  
"You know it's not every girl that's lucky enough to go to Paris"  
  
"I know"  
  
"And it's the best cooking school in the world Faye," he said, "If your mother were alive she would be very happy to know you were going there" he said speaking fondly of his deceased sister. "After all she was the best cook in Long Island," he said glancing up at her. "Oh I'm not telling you that you have to be cook," he said leaning out of the window slightly. "Don't reach for the moon child," he said.  
  
"No Uncle" she said glancing up at him, willing herself not to cry.  
  
"Besides it never a young girl to learn how to cook did it Faye?" he asked her. She shook her head not trusting her voice.  
  
"I'll wake you at seven the boat goes at noon" he said softly "Good night Faye"  
  
"Good night" she forced out and softly left his window and went over to her doors the music from the party still playing gaily in the background.  
  
Entering her room she quickly turned off the overhead light letting the soft lights of the lamps be her guide. Walking over to the bed she disheartedly tossed a few thing into her suitcase. Sighing she walked over to the wicker rocking chair, rocking softly she could hear Vicious's voice singing from the tennis court and Gretchen's insistent giggling.  
  
Stopping suddenly she walked over to the small desk and sat down. Turning on the small lamp she took a sheet of writing paper out of its holder.  
  
Dearest Uncle, she wrote, I do not want to go to Paris I want to die. Please forgive me for what I am about to do. Goodbye Faye.  
  
She began to fold up the paper then quickly added something. P.S. Don't have Vicious at the funeral. He probably wouldn't even cry.  
  
Folding up the paper she placed it in a small envelope and slipped out of the door. Passing her uncle's room she slipped the small note under his door and went down the staircase and into the Garage underneath.  
  
Going over to each car she started all eight of the engines, including the rickety old jeep that almost woke up her uncle. Kneeling down she took a deep breath of the smoke and immediately began coughing standing up she leaned against one of the door and began to crumple.  
  
Looking up she gazed at the moon as her eyes began to close sleepily. Suddenly one of the doors opened and Spike Lariby walked into the garage calling for her uncle.  
  
"What is going on here?" he called flipping on the lights "Fairchild, Fairchild is anyone is here?" he asked opening all the doors as he turned off the cars.  
  
A sudden cough alerted him to another's presence and he caught sight of two startling green eyes watching him. With a slight cough the eyes dissapeared and Faye slipped underneath one of the cars.  
  
"Who"s that?" He called as he walked swiftly over to the car "Faye come out of there, Come on, Come on out of there" he said kneeling down next to the car.  
  
Faye stuck out her head and glanced up at him "Hello" she said.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked her puzzled.  
  
"Checking the sparkplugs"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Uncle was worried because one of the sparkplugs was missing and I wanted to find out which one it was" she said standing up.  
  
"Oh so you started all the motors and closed all the doors" he said watching her.  
  
"I didn't want to disturb anyone" she said a little sheepishly finding her foot very interesting.  
  
"You might have never disturbed anyone again," he said "Does your Uncle know about this?"  
  
"NO!" she said sharply glancing up again. "I wanted to surprise him," she continued in a softer tone, just as another coughing fit took her.  
  
"We better get out of here" he said taking her by the shoulders and leading her out into the garage and into the courtyard.  
  
"There now," he said standing her in front of him "now breathe deep" he said. She followed his orders and took a deep breath letting the cool air into her lungs.  
  
"That's right now deeper" he said just as she gave a low moan and fainted he picked her up and slung her across his shoulder. Glancing up he gazed at the apartments and walked up the circular staircase to the blaconys that lead into the rooms.  
  
As he was walking up the staircase she suddenly came too "What happened?" Faye asked puzzled.  
  
"Passed out" he said passing her Uncle's room  
  
"I'm all right you don't have to carry me" she said as they neared her room.  
  
"Of all the idiotic things" he said "Haven't you ever heard of carbon minoxide? It kills people" he said leaning her against the door jam.  
  
"It does?"  
  
"Certainly what do you suppose would have happened if I hadn't come along?" he asked her sternly.  
  
"I'd have died," she said still a little dopey from the gas.  
  
"And fast," he said a little angry "Eight cars..One would have done it" he said "It's a good thing that Mrs. Vanhorn asked me to drive her home"  
  
"Mrs. Vanhorn.Gretchen's mother? Why didn't she drive her home?" she asked in a slightly disgusted tone of voice.  
  
"Because we can't find Gretchen"  
  
"She." a sudden cough came up and stopped her  
  
"She's what?" Spike asked her a little supicous  
  
"Nothing" Faye said glancing down again.  
  
" Well alright, next time you start a car you leave the garage doors open you understand?" he asked her "You think a Chauffers niece would know better" he said and went back down the stairs.  
  
"Yes Sir" she whispered softly and still coughing slightly walked into her room the door shutting behind her with a soft click. 


End file.
